Carlos De Vil
Carlos Oscar De Vil '''(mais conhecido como '''Carlos)' 'é um personagem principal em Descendentes, Descendentes 2 e Descendentes 3. Ele é o filho de Cruella De Vil, a principal antagonista da franquia "101 Dálmatas", e um dos filhos dos vilões que foram presos em uma ilha proibida com os outros vilões. É interpretado por Cameron Boyce. Background Perfil oficial da Disney : "Escondendo um medo de cães, Carlos se junta aos outros filhos dos vilões como eles vão para a escola preparatória em Auradon para capturar a varinha mágica da Fada Madrinha e fazer com que seus pais sejam livres. Sua paixão pela tecnologia vem a calhar quando ele e os outros adolescentes vilões ficam presos em um beco sem saída." Personalidade Carlos tem uma personalidade nervosa e ansiosa, mas tem as habilidades de um verdadeiro prodígio tecnológico. Embora, ele herdara o amor de sua mãe pela moda (especialmente se for em preto-e-branco), ele não herdou o amor de Cruella pelos cachorros - ao contrário, Carlos tinha muito medo de cachorros (embora isso seja porque sua mãe disse a ele que cachorros eram animais ferozes e agressivos que atacam garotinhos que não se comportam). Instigado com um medo sempre presente de cães, Carlos se junta a Mal, Evie e Jay para ir para a escola preparatória em Auradon capturar a varinha mágica da Fada Madrinha e libertar seus pais. Seu conhecimento sobre tecnologia vem a calhar em vários momentos. Cruella estimulou Carlos a pensar que os cães são assassinos, assim como animais cruéis e raivosos. Como resultado, Carlos tinha um medo extremo de caninos, praticamente permitindo que eles o perseguissem por uma árvore. Mas Ben (o príncipe, filho da Bela e a Fera), faz com que ele cuide de Dude, o vira-lata da escola, para ajudar Carlos a superar sua concepção errônea de caninos, e ele passa a se importar com Dude. Aparições Descendentes No filme Descendentes, Carlos é praticamente um escravo de sua mãe, Cruella, retocando a tinta branca de seu cabelo, penteando suas peles e tirando os galos dos seus pais. Isso faz com que Carlos considere que ir para Auradon não seja tão ruim assim, mas Cruella usa seu medo de caninos como uma maneira de controlá-lo. Na limusine indo para Auradon, Carlos começa a gostar de chocolate. Quando eles encontram pela primeira vez Doug, ele parece ter dificuldade em lembrar os nomes dos Sete Anões, embora Carlos parece saber os nomes de todos e lembra Doug de Atchim. Ele é o mais jovem do grupo aos 14 anos, sendo fã de vídeo games, também sendo capaz de achar a varinha da Fada Madrinha pelo computador. Quando Jay faz com que o alarme soe, Carlos ouve o telefone e pega. Ele consegue desativar o alarme e fazê-los pensar que foi um erro de sistema. A Fada Madrinha coloca Carlos e Jay num jogo chamado Torneio. Carlos não parece ser bom, mais Ben se oferece para ajudá-lo com isso. Como ele pratica corrida, Carlos é perseguido pelo campus por um vira-lata chamado Dude. Vendo que Dude não é ruim, Carlos começa a ter afeição por caninos, e leva Dude para onde quer que ele vá no filme. Durante o grande jogo entre Sherwood, Jay insiste que Carlos deve jogar com ele, e com a sua ajuda, a equipe ganha o jogo. Quando Cruella vê Dude e diz que ele é perfeito para "tapa-orelhas", Carlos defende Duce; sendo provavelmente a primeira vez que Carlos se levantou contra sua mãe. Ele diz que Dude é um perfeito animal de estimação. No plano para pegar a varinha, Carlos deve encontrar a limusine para pegar o controle remoto que ativa a barreira ao redor da Ilha dos Perdidos. Na coroação, quando Mal faz um discurso sobre a escolha para ser boa, Carlos é cauteloso no início, como ele está nervoso por causa da ira de seus pais. Mas depois de ser assegurado de que os pais não podem encontrar eles lá, ele escolhe para ser bom também. Ele é visto pela última vez dançando com Jane e Jay durante a festa da coroação. ''Descendentes 2 Descendentes 3 Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões [[Arquivo:Yayomg-descendants-wicked-world-carlos.png|thumb|250px|Carlos em ''Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões.]] Carlos aparece na séries de curtas de animação, Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões e é dublado por Cameron Boyce, que também interpretou ele no filme live-action. Ele aparece em "Cuidado com o que Deseja", onde ele aparece na barraca de Mal, depois que ela esfrega acidentalmente uma lâmpada, o que faz com que ela mesma, Evie, Audrey e Ben sejam enviados para a Ilha dos Perdidos. Ele afirma que Jay acaba de dar para ele um smartphone, mas é curioso, pois todos tiram uma selfie de si mesmo nele. Em "Dia do Espírito Esportivo", Mal e Evie enfeitiçam todos, menos Carlos, ganhando comportamentos de cachorros. Em vez de ajudar Mal a desfazer o feitiço, ele se aproveita da situação para tirar fotos de Jay agindo como um cachorro. Ele acaba concordando em acabar com o feitiço mais Jay acaba perseguindo ele por ter se aproveitado. Carlos também terá um papel em "Baile das Luzes de Neon". Aparições em livros ''Descendentes: A Ilha dos Perdidos No livro, Carlos é maltratado por sua mãe e dorme em seu camarim no chão, que é preenchido com armadilhas de urso. Ele é forçado a cuidar e limpar de suas peles, e é também revelado que ela ama suas peles mais do que ele, e refere-se a seu carro como "seu bebê". Ele tem uma casa na árvore, e um gato chamado Belzebu, e recita a tabela periódica para si mesmo quando ele está nervoso. Na Ilha dos Perdidos, Carlos é incrivelmente inteligente e gosta de ciência e cria invenções, e refere-se a si mesmo como um nerd. Ele também tem um rival intelectual chamado Reza na aula de ciências e Harold e Jason, os filhos de Jasper e Horácio, como seus "subordinados", embora eles não sejam realmente seus amigos desde que Cruella força eles a sair juntos. Ele é espancado e empurrado na escola por valentões, até que ele se tornou amigo de Mal. Evie também foi o primeiro amigo de verdade que ele já teve e ajuda ele a escapar no vestiário de sua mãe quando ele estava presi lá dentro como parte da brincadeira de Mal. Carlos também foi o responsável por fazer um buraco na cúpula brevemente quando ele estava testando a sua invenção, o que faria com que Malévola ganhasse sua magia de volta, como resultado. Mal e Jay se juntam na missão. Embora o grupo falhe quando recuperam o bastão, já que ele é incapaz de reter qualquer tipo de magia, Carlos é finalmente aceito por Mal e Jay, começando a amizade dos quatro. Descendants: Return to the Isle of the Lost Trivialidades *Cameron Boyce tingiu o cabelo de loiro apenas para este filme. *O número de Carlos no Torneio é 101, uma alusão a ''101 Dálmatas, o filme de sua mãe. *Carlos De Vil é o primeiro papel de Cameron Boyce em um filme Disney Channel. *Carlos De Vil foi originalmente pensado para ter dois Dálmatas chamados "Laurie" e "Frieda"; a ideia foi desfeita por causa do medo de cães de Carlos. *No filme, ele tem quinze ou dezesseis anos de idade. *Assim como Jafar, ele parece achar o fato de sua mãe conversar com uma cabeça de cachorro de pelúcia irritante. *Evie foi sua primeira amiga. *Ele tinha um gato chamado Belzebu (um dos filhotes de Lúcifer). Foi um presente que ele ganhou de brinde no aniversário de seis anos de Evie. Dado que não há referência no filme, este é provavelmente um erro de continuidade, ou o gato foi adotado por outra pessoa devido a Cruella. *Ele é extremamente inteligente, provado em como ele conseguiu quebrar a barreira temporariamente. *Ele tem um primo chamado Diego. *Cruella obrigou ele a dormir em um colchão irregular em seu camarim, que é acessível através de seu armário de casaco de pele. Há uma outra porta que Carlos usava para burlar o sistema de segurança de armadilhas de urso. *Ele considera Harry e Jace (filhos de Horace e Jasper), seu "falsos" amigos. *Ele refez várias coisas no porão para seus experimentos científicos, apesar das reações histéricas de sua mãe por perder momentos de seu passado. *Ele é tratado muito pior do que Mal, Evie, e Jay. *Enquanto estava na ilha, a mãe de Carlos o usava como escravo, forçando-o a fazer várias coisas, até mesmo o ato humilhante de lavar a roupa dela porque ela estava com preguiça de fazer isso por si mesma. *Provavelmente por causa disso, ele geralmente cantarola a infame canção de Roger sobre ela, apenas pela alegria de vê-la entrar em histeria por causa do quanto ela odeia a dita canção. Embora o próprio Carlos admita que é cativante. *As únicas cores que Carlos pode ser visto usando (vermelho, preto e branco) também são as cores de sua mãe. As cores fazem Evie pensar em um gambá sangrento. *Evie deu a Carlos seu primeiro travesseiro. *No Disney Descendants Yearbook, seu "desejo secreto" é administrar um abrigo de resgate para animais (e crianças) abusados e abandonados, enquanto seu "desejo não tão secreto" é nunca mais ver um casaco de pele ou um joanete. *É revelado que Carlos quer ser um passeador de cães ou um designer de aplicativos quando crescer. *Sua aula favorita é "História dos Lenhadores e Piratas". Afirmando que há muito poucos cães citados nessa matéria (e poucos pais também). *Ele gosta de ver a espada, chapéu e botas de d'Artagnan no museu. Afirmando que D'Artagnan era um cara corajoso e que Carlos admira ele. *Sua mãe ama suas roupas de peles mais do que ela o ama: isso é algo que ele sabe, mas quando ele é perguntado isso como uma resposta para atravessar a ponte no livro, isso o deixa chateado. *Como disse Cameron Boyce em uma entrevista, ele é mais "Eu sou malvado, não me machuque!" e ao contrário dos outros, na verdade, Carlos não faz nada remotamente mesquinho durante todo o filme, exceto ajudar no plano, e talvez chutar as maçãs na primeira música. Apesar disso, Carlos é o último a escolher o bem, mas isso é por causa de seu medo do que sua mãe pode fazer com ele. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Personagens neutros Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens reformados